Celestial Crown
by YanaLuvsU
Summary: An 18 yr old engaged girl goes with her fiance and friends to la push but she then gets imprinted on by seth clearwater. post breaking dawn...
1. Chapter 1

"_**But, till then-if you don't believe me,**_

_**You don't know me-till then,**_

_**I would have died by inches**_

_**Before I touched a single hair**_

_**Of his head!"**_

_**Heathcliff, Wuthering Heights Chapter XIV**_

Preface

**I ALWAYS KNEW I WOULD END UP HERE, IN THE SAME place every single time I just never thought id be hurting the ones I love dearly. However, how could you not hurt them if someone is forcing you to? If it were, the other way around I would be in a different place than I am now. I would not be dead I would be living and happy with my loved** **ones. Well, if being a vampire counts as living I will take it. I will do anything to be with them. **

**I just do not know what to do. I need to make my decisions fast. They are on their way. Moreover, we all know that he **_always_** gets his way. Either that or you die. Decisions, decisions…but which one will lead me straight to my loved ones? That I do not know my friend, but somewhere deep in the forest two, one a werewolf the other a vampire, men are planning revenge.**

**Chapter 1**

_Ding-dong! _

**The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs but already knew who it was. I opened the door and gave Ebony, Alexa, and Justin a hug.**

"**Hey guys! Are we leaving now? If we are I need you to help me get my stuff from upstairs," I told them.**

"**Yeah we're leaving soon but we want to stop off at Gianni's first. Then we will go to the airport," Justin told me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. **

**Alexa, Ebony, and I went upstairs to get my stuff. Alexa was the first one to talk.**

"**Oh… my… god, Yana, did you see the way he looked at you?" Alexa exclaimed. **

"**Uh yeah, actually I see that look everyday! He's my boyfriend, duh duhhh!" I said sarcastically. **

"**Hah, very funny Yana, but he looks like he's going to oh, I don't know… hmmm…. die from your everlasting, immortal, 'vampire' beauty," Alexa said with a lot of sarcasm. Alexa flinched when I gave her my evil glare after she said her sarcastic comment.**

**They got my stuff and put it in the car. Then we went to Gianni's to get pizza before we go to the airport and go to Forks. We drove to the airport and made it in time to board our flight. Justin sat next me and Alexa and Ebony sat in the row across from us. I sat next to the window, claiming it as my property, before Justin could. **

"**We are taking off now. Make sure all carry-on items are stowed either above your seat or under the seat in front of you. Please put on your seat-belts and have a nice flight," Kerri, one of the flight attendants, said over the intercom. **

**Our flight took off and when it did, I got butterflies in my stomach and had to hold Justin's hand. This gave me even more butterflies. I slept for most of the flight, and Justin woke me up every time he thought I was dead. However, I reassured him I was alive. When we were close to landing Justin woke me up, and held my hand when the plane landed. **

"**What a flight! In addition, Yana was asleep and cuddling with Justin the whole time! She didn't even get to see all the pretty sites!" Alexa exclaimed and I blushed.**

**Justin went to get our rental car. Which, actually, happened to be a yellow Porsche? **_**That's convenient, **_**I thought.**

**We packed our stuff into the car and Justin drove us to our hotel. Justin and I had a room to our selves while Alexa and Ebony shared another room. **

"**I know why they have a room all to their selves," Alexa muttered to Ebony under her breath. **

"**I know right," Ebony muttered back. **

"**I can hear you guys! Um, hello I'm standing right here?" I exclaimed. Then Alexa and Ebony rushed into their room without another word. **

**Then Justin and I walked into our room. He put down our bags, turned on our light, closed the door, and pulled me close to the bed.**

"**I love you," he whispered into my ear before he kissed me.**

"**I love you to," I whispered back. Then I sat on the bed and hugged him.**

** "I think maybe it's a little too early for this. We should ask Alexa and Ebony if they want to go sight seeing. It's only like…4 pm," Justin said pulling me back.**

** "Ok. I'll go ask if they want to go find out if Jacob's house truly is a faded red color," I said. Then suddenly there was a knock on our door. **

** Jamie opened the door. And of course, it was Alexa and Ebony with two glass cups to their ears. Obviously they were listnening to us.**

** "I want to see Jacob's house!" Ebony said excitedly. Alexa looked at Ebony as if she was crazy.**

** "Suit yourself. Id rather see Edward then a dog…even though I wouldn't mind seeing a few smokin' hot guys today…other than Justin of course," Alexa said.**

** "Stupid bloodsucker loving little brat…" Ebony mumbled under her breath. **

** I literally laughed-out-loud in my head, they are polar opposites of each other. We all left the hotel and drove to La Push. It was a 45-minute drive to La Push. We got there around five. As soon as we drove in Ebony gasped for, she had seen or heard something. She never gasps unless she is being sarcastic or is utterly amazed. **

**"What is it Lassie?" I asked sarcastically.**

** "Not what, Yana a whom!" Ebony responded pointing to a tall tan guy with short hair and apparently not wearing a shirt. This was definitely not a problem to Alexa, Ebony, and I. We all stared at him dreamily. Except for Justin, of course…he's a guy, and guys don't stare at other guys unless they are gay.**

** "Calm down, put your tongues back in your mouth," Justin said rolling his eyes.**

** "Not our fault that we arent exposed to super sexiness other than you in Maryland," I said. Justin laughed at my 'that wasn't supposed to be funny comment'.**

** We kept driving occasionally stopping to talk to local people just to make sure that we weren't lost. It was getting somewhat dark and it looked like some guys were starting a bonfire and it was cold so we pulled over and asked if we could come.**

** "Hey I'm Justin and this is Yana, Alexa, and Ebony. We wanted to know if we could join your bonfire party," Justin asked. A guy with semi short hair came over. He was tall, buff, tan and shirtless.**

** "Yeah sure, that's not a problem. My name is Sam. Nice to meet you guys. The others will introduce themselves to you 'cuz I'm not their 'mom'," Sam said shaking each of our hands. **

** Alexa whispered to Ebony and I, "Sam, I bet I know his last name!" **

** I whispered back, "Go ask then dummy!"**

** Alexa actually took my advice. She went right up to Sam and asked, "Is your last name Uley?" and do you want to know his response? He said, "Yes it is…why?"**

** And of course Alexa says, "Oh, ok thanks," and walks away with that kind of look when you realize that you just met a werewolf. Alexa was giddy; now that she has met Sam, all of the other people here she meets will be exactly people she doesn't want to meet, except for Paul, Jake, and Seth Clearwater of course. I for one really want to meet Seth and Jake. And Leah Clearwater because she is my hero and I adore her!**

** As Justin and I were meeting people Alexa went through everyone asking if they were Paul, Jake, or Seth. After about two minutes she found Paul, he was of course forking down some hot dogs. **

** She sat down next to him and asked, "Are you Paul?" she had to wait for him to swallow for the answer. He gulped down the rest of his hot dog and said, "Yeah. I was going to introduce myself but I got hungry," Alexa laughed.**

** "Well, I just wanted to say that you are so awesome. But you shouldn't have tried to kill Bella. But it did give you a bad-boy name," Alexa said smiling. She then got up and walked over to Ebony and me.**

** "Yana, who is that totally sexy guy over there looking at you…if you don't go over there it seems he may come over here and 'steal you away'…" Ebony asked.**

** "I have no clue…I'm going to go introduce myself to him. Where's Justin? I don't want him to freak out when he sees me talking to that guy," I said. I walked over to mystery man. He was cute! He has nice muscles and short hair like Booboo Stewart and an eight pack.**

** "Hi, my name is Yana. Um what's yours?" I asked. He looked up for he had been sitting.**

** "Hello, I'm Seth…" he stopped talking and he just like stared at me. I started to back up but then ran into someone. I turned around. It was Justin.**

** "Ebony and Alexa told me you came over here to talk to," Justin pointed to Seth, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said.**

** "I'm fine. I'm not sure I can say the same for uh Seth here," I said looking at him. **

** Sam and a few other guys came over. Sam whispered something under his breath it was to low for me to hear, but Seth apparently heard it. Then Paul, Alexa, Ebony, and another guy Ebony had been talking to came over.**

** "Yana that's Jake," Ebony whispered in my ear. I turned around swiftly. My eyes were bigger than the moon. **

** "The guy in which whom I was speaking to was Seth," I whispered back. She smiled big, it rather looked like the smile the Cheshire cat has in Alice in Wonderland, the Tim Burton one of course.**

** I turned back around and asked Sam what was wrong with Seth.**

** Sam replied, "Um, nothing. You guys should head out now its getting dark. We will take care of him. You can stop by anytime just ask for either me or Jake."**

** They all looked at Seth and Seth stood. They all walked away into the forest together. It was freaky, I think Alexa was right…they are werewolves. I literally died in my mind like I'm not even kidding. Alexa, Ebony, Justin and I walked back to the car. Justin was confused and didn't know what was going on. Alexa, Ebony, and I on the other hand knew **_exactly_** what was going on. We all got in the car, and Justin drove us back to the hotel. **

** "We need to talk to Yana, you can go wait in your room while we talk. And don't listen to our conversation," Ebony said in her innocent but viper like voice.**

** Justin walked into our room with a confused face and Ebony, Alexa, and I walked into their room.**

** "Yana, that's Seth Clearwater. The famous werewolf you are totally in love with! Did you see the way he looked at you when he saw you? He looked the way I imagined Jake when he imprinted on Renesmee," Alexa was explaining.**

** "Yeah Yana, I think we are dealing with real vampires and werewolves here. And if we are, he imprinted on you, the Volturi is real, and Stephenie Meyer's world of fantasy is real. Anything can happen. But the worst thing is technically right now you have two boyfriends…Seth and Jamie but you will probably end up with Seth since imprinting means that you two are soulmates…" Ebony was saying but she stopped to let me take this in.**

** "I… I, I think I… I think I might… I, I think I… I, I need a moment," I said running out of the room and into the elevator. I went down to the lobby and walked out the doors. I walked to our car; luckily I have a spare car key. I unlocked the doors and got in. I sat in the front seat and took in deep breaths. Within five minutes there was a knock on the car window. It was Alexa. **

** "Unlock this door bitch!" Alexa screamed. I laughed at her quote from Nick and Norah's Infinite Play list, but I had not noticed that I had locked the doors. I unlocked the doors and Alexa got in on the passenger side.**

** "Nice line Alexa," I said.**

** "Same to you Yana, quoting Mia Wasikowska from Alice in Wonderland," Alexa said laughing; she hugged me for she knew I was in despair.**

** "Want to ask Ebony if she wants to go back to La Push with us? I just want to see him again, and also reassure everyone that me you and Ebony already know their secret and its safe and Justin wont know," I explained in a fast manor. **

**"No… well yeah, but we should go to the Cullen's house first. I'm dying to meet Alice and Emmett and Edward! But we should ask one of them what to do about this," Alexa said with little hand gestures.**

** "I suppose, I'm going to text Ebony," I said while pulling out my cell phone.**

_Hey, come down to the car, we r going to the Cullen's house, _**I texted. **_Oh and dnt tll Justin._

_U got it babe,_** she responded then I put my phone into my pocket.**

** Within five minutes she was down here. She climbed into the backseat.**

** "Justin is still in the room right?" I asked.**

** "Yes ma'am," Ebony said while putting on her seatbelt.**

** "Drive on Yana!" Alexa exclaimed brightly.**

_Hopefully I won't get lost I will just follow my instinct or ask local people… _** I thought to myself. I started driving and Alexa put on my iPod. How ironic of it to be 'Lay All Your Love on me' from Mamma Mia! **

** Sigh. My life is full of irony. Well, I guess 'Alice' saw our decision to come to the house because she was standing in the driveway. Yet again, my instincts are right. I cabbage patched in my head while Alexa stared at Alice in disbelief.**

** Within two seconds, Alice was at our car. Ebony freaked out by this. Alice looked at us and we knew that we should get out the car. We got out of the car and Alice greeted us and gave us hugs. She walked us into the house, which was even more beautiful then teenagers everywhere imagined that of which. **

** Alice introduced us to everyone. Alexa, Ebony, and I sat on the couch. I talked first.**

** "Uh…hi, well it seems that I'm in a predicment and kind of need help," I said looking at all of them.**

** "Is it me or do you guys smell like wet dog?" Emmett asked.**

** "That's part of the story…" I said.**

** "So today Alexa, Ebony, Justin and I came to Forks, and we decided to go to La Push. So we get there and the wolves are having a bonfire. And we meet everyone and then-" I started before Edward cut me off.**

** "And then Seth imprinted on you…" Edward finished.**

** The Cullens all gasped with smiles on their faces.**

** "The little kid is growin up…" Emmett said pretending to cry.**

** Alexa and I laughed at Emmett. And then I looked to Edward.**

** "I don't know what I should do…I really love my fiance Justin, and to tell him a werewolf imprinted on me…would be downright crazy to him…I just don't know what to do. That's why we came here…that and you were the first stop on our way back to La Push," I said to him.**

** "I honestly don't know Yana…do whatever seems right," Edward said.**

** "Well right now…seeing Seth seems right…" I said before I had a vision.**

** I never told anyone this but I can sort of borrow other people's abilities…except I alter them to fit me.**

** In my vision I could see Jake's pack coming to the house and they'd be here in 5…4…3…2…1…**

** And they're here. I sat trying not to twitch because all of the nerves in my body made me feel like a live wire.**

** Seth, Jake, Leah, Embry and Quil came in through the back door. Seth looked surprised to see me but also very content and joyious at the same time. I smiled coyly at him. He smiled back walking over. But then Jake stopped him and looked at him. **

** What was going on? Why couldn't he come to see me? As horrible as it sounds I wanna hurt Jake right now for holding Seth back.**

** Edward laughed at my thoughts. And I looked over at him like 'oh right you can still hear my thoughts hehehe…' **

** "HI Leah!" Lexa screamed.**

** Umm to keep this on the hush-hush I kinda think Lexa has a thing for Leah…if yah know what I mean…**

** By now Edward was trying so hard to not to have a sudden outburst of laughter…I never knew I was that funny.**

** "Do I know you…?" Leah began looking at lexalike she was a psycho maniac…but suddenly Leah looked like she was going to hug Lexa.**

** "I hate you Alexa Blair!" Leah screamed running to Lexa.**

** "Oh my god its been forever huh? How come you never told me about this?" Lexa exclaimed.**

** "WAIT WAIT WAIT, A MINUTE! YOU KNEW LEAH CLEAWATER AND DIDN'T TELL EITHER OF US?" I exclaimed getting ready to slap Alexa.**

** "I didn't know her last name back then Yana, gosh take a chill pill," Lexa said.**

** "Fine. Now back to what we are really here for," I said.**

** Jake let Seth go and almost immediately Seth came over to see me,**

** "Hi," he said.**

** Emmett rolled his eyes. And Alice said "Well don't just stand there Seth! Kiss her!"**

** And then Seth leaned in and kissed me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I'm in complete and total bliss. My soul has never felt so enlightened! Seth is everything I ever wanted, want, and will want forever and ever and—_

**"Hello? Yana, its time to wake up from lala land! Yo, earth to Yana!" Alexa screamed suddenly disruppting my train of thought. God, she can be such a buzz kill sometimes.**

** "Don't… You… Ever… Freaking… YELL IN MY EAR AGAIN!" I screamed at her.**

** She gave me the 'oh my god I'm so sorry I wont ever be mean to you ever again' look. She left the room and looked like she was going to the elevator. I'm starting to get that from a lot of people lately. I mean like I'm only 4'9" and I'm 18 for Pete's sake! I have no clue how a really tiny girl like me could be sooo intimidating. Like Alexa is 5'7", and Ebony is 5'7" too! I feel like a midget compared to them! But maybe they've learned over the years that I'm not a person to set off. **

** Well, we're back at the hotel and I'm kind of trying to avoid Justin. Though, it is kind of hard to avoid someone when you sleep in the same bed as them… But that's beside the point. I told Justin that some friends are in town also and that they would pick Alexa, Ebony, and I up soon and that we are going to First Beach.**

** He seems pretty cool with it so goody for me...my real plan is: Alice will pick us up drop Ebony and I at first beach and I will see Seth and Ebony can go see whomever she wants while Alexa goes with Alice to the Cullens house for "make-over time for the human".**

** "Just don't get lost babe. And also don't talk to any strangers…oh and if you run into those people we met just, don't get involved with anyone. 'Kay?" Justin kinda seems worried but it's cool as long as I don't blow my cover.**

** "Don't be a worry-wart I'll be safe. Plus if I need something I could ALWAYS text you," I said smiling. I walked over to him to kiss him goodbye, but I froze when I got close to him. So he ended up kissing me instead of me kissing him. I feel very akward, it seems wrong to be kissing Justin but yet it still feels normal and easy.**

** "Uhh…Yana, Al- I mean Kirsten is here. So we better get going…NOW!" Ebony said hesitantly but then very urgently.**

** "Err…umm 'kay bye," I said to Justin abrubptly walking out of the hotel room.**

** "Yana, what were you doing? Why were you kissing him! He's not your imprint is he? NO! He's not!" Ebony whispered violently.**

** "Sorry! Kissing comes involuntary for me! You should know and remember that summer when you had to go to Arizona!" I whispered back letting venom seep into my voice…that's something that happens a lot these days too!**

** We walked ino the elevator and I pushed the button that read "LOBBY". Within 20 seconds Ebony and I were at the lobby. We walked out the spinny doors in the front to Alice's yellow porsche. Alexa was already in the car.**

** "Hey shortie!" I said to Alice.**

** "And you're the one to talk!" Alice teased back.**

** "Ok, so La Push right?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.**

** "Can you actually drop me off at Seth's house? And then Ebony you can go wherever you heart desires, but I'm not trying to ditch you or anything!" I said quickly trying to keep my cheeks from flaming red.**

** "Anything you want Yana!" Alice said starting the car.**

** When we got to the imaginary border line for the treaty Alice stopped the car.**

** "I can't go any farther than this," she said.**

** "Maybe I'll drive around and find it, then leave and Ebony can go to where she wants and Lexa can bring the car back to the border and you guys can go your merry little way," I said.**

** "That's not a bad idea!" Alice said. She got out of the car and I climbed into the driver's seat.**

** It took me literally five minutes before I saw Seth walking along the road.**

** "Wow, I guess Georgia Nicholson was right. If you speak of a sex god a sex god appears!" I said laughing. "'Kay guys see yah later!" I said blowing them air kisses.**

** Ebony then climbed into the driver's seat and drove away. I walked over to Seth all happy cheery with a grin on my face. He looked happy to see me too.**

** "Hey!" he said giving me a big bear hug.**

** He pulled back from the hug, looked at my face and passionately kissed me. It took a while for me to come out of the trance I was in.**

** "Well hey to you too!" I said. He held my hand, which felt really small in his.**

** We walked over to First Beach and walked in the sand. After a few minutes Seth sat down and so I sat in his lap. I feel more like a five year old now than I do an eighteen year old. Today was oddly warm, not because I was pressed up against Seth. I checked the weather on my cell this morning and it said it would be 85 degrees today. So I decided to put on some skinny jeans and a tanktop. It was the right choice 'cuz Seth's skin was blazing hot. It feels really nice though…okay I need to stop saying stuff now…**

** I turned around in his lap only to notice now his face was about 3 centimeters away from mine. I leaned forward, involuntary of course, and kissed him again. I heard someone clear their throat, and instantly Seth and I stopped dead in our tracks. I pulled away and looked up. **

** I have two words for you: OH CRAP! Someone with familiar skater blonde hair, freckles and black lip ring was standindg 3 feet away from us… Justin saw me kissing Seth, and even worse wrapped around him.**

** I quickly got off of Seth and stood and straightened my clothes. Seth stood also moving closer to me in a protective stance.**

** "Oh so by going to La Push with Alexa and Ebony means going to La Push to have a make out session and cheat on Justin with a guy you literally met last night?" Justin asked. He was pissed. And what makes it even worse is that he's 5'9" and I feel small underneath his rays of madness.**

** "N-no, it's n-not like that at all! I m-mean, I c-can't…"I said stuttering, when I get scared I stutter. It's one of my many many flaws.**

** "Can't what, Yana? Tell me the truth? If I can't trust you we can't get married! And I think if we don't get married it will be good for both of us," Justin said now fuming with anger.**

** "J-Justin p-please, don't do Th-this, please? I can't explain this st-stuff to you because you w-wouldn't believe me! I-"I started but Justin interrupted.**

** "I honestly don't want to hear it anymore Yana. I don't want to see you for a while. So later you should get your 'friends' to come and get all of you crap!" Justin said. By now Seth was starting to growl at Justin. Justin just looked at Seth like he was psycho and walked off.**

** Tears started immediately falling from my eyes and Seth tried to wipe them away but they kept felling.**

** An hour went by of me crying and Seth trying to cheer me up. Nothing seemed to be working. He even kissed me a few times, but I cried even more and I just ended up hugging him. He cradled me in his arms and started walking somewhere with me in his arms. I fell asleep to the thrumming of his heart.**

** When I awoke I was Embry's arms at the Cullens house. He wasn't the person I wanted to wake up to but he'll do for now.**

** "Mornin' sleepy," Embry said. I smiled. Alice was instantaneously over to us.**

** "Hi Alice, wh-," I started.**

** "He went for a walk on the beach. He told us what happened. I'm very sorry Yana, if I had known what would happen I would have told Seth to come and see you here instead," Alice apologized.**

** "No, its not your fault I should have checked to see if anything would happen before I left," I told her. As of right now the abilities I have borrowed from people are having visions, reading minds, a shield, and mood control. I've borrowed all of these from the Cullens.**

** I wonder if I could borrow the ability to change into a wolf from Seth or Embry…hmm…**

** Suddenly, I was having a vision.**

_"Hey!" Justin yelled. Seth looked up from the rocks he was kicking with his bare feet._

_ "Can I help you?" Seth asked looking back down at the rocks._

_ "Yeah, you can," Justin said walking over to him._

_ "How exact-," Seth started before Justin punched him._

_ "Hey man I don't want to fight you." Seth said dodging another punch._

_ "Well I'm not the one who stole another guy's fiance," Justin said._

_ Seth started trembling with anger. "Technically I didn't steal her," Seth said trying to calm down. Justin thrusted his fist at Seth and Seth grabbed his hand._

_ "Stop trying to avoid the fight," Justin said. Seth let go of his hand and smiled._

_ "Who said I was avoiding it?" he asked._

_ Justin threw punches and Seth swiftly dodged them. He was growing angrier every second and soon started to tremble. Seth punched Justin and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up._

_ Seth was trembling out of control by now. If he didn't stop now he would phase. Justin and Seth ran towards each other…_

** Suddenly I was violently awoken from my vision. Alice had been trying to shake me out of it.**

** "Yana! Thank god you're finally back!" Alice said worried while hugging me.**

** Edward came through the front door. I suppose he heard my thoughts.**

** "We need to get Yana and the pack to La Push now!" Edward insisted.**

** "Yeah Alice I need to get there before one of them gets hurt badly!" I said pleadingly. Then I noticed she hadnt seen what I had seen.**

** "Yana's ex found Seth on the beach and now they are fighting and Seth's about to phase infront of a human," Edward explained in a quick manor.**

** "I can take Yana there right now," Embry cut in.**

** I smiled up at him and both Alice and Edward shook they're heads. I stood and went outside with Embry who phased and I climbed on top of his back…**

** We were in La Push within ten minutes. Only to see the fight was just starting.**

** "Stay here I'll be right back!" I said to the Embry wolf climbing off of his back. He nodded and I ran as fast as I could to Seth and Justin.**

** "Stop!" I screamed. But I was too late Seth had just phased. I pushed my self harder to run faster. Seth saw me coming and immediatly stopped growling and moved away from Justin.**

** Justin turned around and saw me. He looked confused and scared. Then his eyes widened when he saw Embry who was now approaching.**

** "Embry! I thought I told you to stay back there!" I scolded. He phased back to human form and pulled on some shorts.**

** "Eh, I wanted to see how you were gonna do this!" Embry said trying to joke.**

** "Whats going on? Yana you knew about… are you a wolf person thing?" Justin asked frightened.**

** I sighed deeply."No Justin. But they are and Seth imprinted on me," I explained trying to avoid his eyes.**

** I looked up to see Justin examining all three of us. He slowly backed away from us, turned around and ran to his motorcycle.**

** "Wait, Justin!" I called after him. **

** Seth phased back to human form and put his shorts on. He looked ashamed.**

** "I'm sorry Yana," he said backing up.**

** "Why? Its ok Seth I still love you," I said walking towards him. Embry grabbed my arm. I swiftly turned around and looked at him.**

** "What gives dude?" I asked.**

** "He's backing up because he's shaking Yana," Embry explained.**

** I couldn't tell from the distance Seth put between us but if I squinted, I could definitly see him shaking. I jerked away from Embry's tight grip and ran to Seth. I put my hands on his face.**

** "Hey, look at me. It's not your job to be sad and my job to cheer you up. 'Cuz if it is then you're slackin off. I should be the sad one and you should be the happy peppy one trying to cheer me up and make me happy. And if you're sad I'm sad then that wouldn't be good would it?" I asked him.**

** "No it wouldn't be good," he said smiling leaning in to kiss me.**

** "HEY! No kissing what so ever in front of me!" Embry yelled.**

** "Well then don't look Embry!" Seth yelled teasing. Embry groaned and walked away toward the edge of the forest. I turned back to Seth smiling and kissed him excitedly and he returned the favor.**

** We walked hand in hand to the the edge of the forest to where Embry was standing.**

** "Oh god, it smells like love," Embry said pretending to be disgusted.**

** "Shut up," I said laughing. Then they both phased and I climbed onto Seth's back and we went to the Cullens house.**

** When we got back Edward was waiting for us at the back door. He was happy to see that everyone was okay. He walked back inside the house.**

** "I'll see you inside the house 'kay?" I said to both of them climbing off of Seth's back. They both nodded and trotted towards the forest. I walked into the house. Suddenly everything went black and I fell to the ground…**


End file.
